Jason has entered the Tourament
by jahjawesome
Summary: Jason goes and competes in Mortal Kombat and there will be bloodshed! Rated T for Violent, Gory, sexual and adult themes not suitable for children.
1. Before Mk9

**NOTE: I will go through this realistically meaning no round one or round two mean that if someone gets a machete to the face during the first 5 fives seconds of a fight they die** **immediately** **and also the variations mechanic in the game will not be included meaning that they(or some) will have all their abilities got it okay, lets begin oh yeah one quick thing this will be going over mk9 and mkX.**

After the events of Freddy vs Jason,(Before MK9) Jason had finished killing a bunch of teens and was headed back to his cabin _Man that girl had got me with that shotgun oh look it healed_ Jason had thought but there was something he didn't know he did not know that Shang Tsung was watching him for a while now and was interested in putting him in the Tournament but had seen him kill mortals so had to test him"Yes he will be a worthy ally combatant for Shoa Kohn if he is as deadly as I think he is" , so he got 5 tarkatans and summoned Quan Chi to open a portal to the destination of Jason Voorhees (Quan Chi):"Who is this Jason Voorhees Shang Tsung"(Shang Tsung):If I think he is as deadly as I think he is he'll be a worthy outworld combantant recruit"(Quan Chi):"What if he isn't willing to be a recruit"(Shang Tsung):"He'll have to...".

Jason out in the woods stalking a teenage girl she is running trying to get away while Jason is walking towards her she trips on a log when shes trips she looks in his direction he was not there she crawled back into a tree but this tree was somewhat warm not tree warm and it was night and she looks back whimpering she see what she is back against is the hockey masked murderer he shoves his machete easily down on her head while making a scream she stops as soon as Jason stabs her _Got you now sleep._

He is going to his cabin a weird thing just instantly in front of his face spawns it is a circle of something with weird colors and out steps Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, Jason instincts kick in and swipes his machete at both but was forcibly stop by the bald white colored guy and the outside of his whole body is stopped, _What The Hell_ _I can't move,_ (Shang Tsung):"I would like you to join us and compete in Mortal Kombat tournament...I can tell you can't talk but if you do I'll bring back your mother, Pamela",Jasons eye widened _Mom you hear that he can bring you back_ , Jason was somewhat not convinced, (Quan chi):"If you think not I'll prove it",Quan Chi resurrected that girl that Jason killed for a moment healing her, she screamed but Quan Chi absorbed her soul, Jason was interested (Shang Tsung):"Are you interested?

 **Tell me your suggestions of what you want to happen.**

 **P.S based on Devilboy 101 story**


	2. Jason accepts

Jason nodded accepting the offer to join outworld and participate in Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung grinned(Shang Tsung):"Now to put your skills to the test".

Quan Chi released Jason, Shang Tsung then summoned 5 Tarkatans out of the portal then lined them up.

Jason then looked confused _These guys are nearly as ugly as me just look at their mouths and what is that thing popping out of their arms, are those blades!._

(Shang Tsung):"Attack".

They rushed in to attack with the leading one attempting to stab him in the chest but Jason grabbed him by the throat with his right hand and crushed his windpipe while grabbing his machete with his left hand, another tarkatan tried to lean in to attack but Jason used the takatan he had in hand to use it as a shield causing the tarkatan to lose balance while trying to get his blade out but before he could do that Jason swiped his machete across his neck decapitating him causing blood to squirt out, then 2 tarkatans rushed at Jason with their blades pointing at Jason but before they could impale him Jason walked into a mist of fog disappearing the 2 tarkatans stopped and looked confused then out of nowhere Jason grabs their heads from behind and smashes them into each other causing a explosion of brain to splatter,the last tarkatan ran during when Jason killed those 2 and successfully stabbing Jason with both of his blades in the stomach, then expected Jason to fall but instead Jason grabbed both of his arms and brakes both of them with no effort, the tarkatan screamed, Jason pulls the blades out of him causing the tarkatan to fall back then Jason picks him up and rips the tarkatan in half after the whimpering upper half tarkatan landed Jason throws his machete into the tarkatan's head killing him.

Jason looked at the sorcerers who had a very pleased emotion (Quan Chi):"I can see why you chose this warrior".

(Shang Tsung):"Yes he will make a very skilled warrior indeed but this was just the first test lets see how he does fighting goro, Jason Voorhees come with us now just step through this portal".

Jason complied walking through the portal and into the area of which Shang Tsung said this was the courtyard here we will teach you the rules of Mortal Kombat.

Jason would really like to kill them right now but to bring his mom back he was going to have to listen _Lets see what this Mortal Kombat is I really like the name because it is kombat, I wonder if I can kill during the tourament._


	3. The tournament begins

**After 2 day of learning the rules of Mortal Kombat and practicing(Fighting then killing them)Jason knew how this worked and he couldn't wait to compete in Mortal Kombat and also had fought and won against Goro now lets begin...**

Jason was standing besides Shang Tsung sitting in his throne a fight ended between a man named Johnny who had just beaten one of those tarkatans named Baraka (Shang Tsung):"Finish him",(Johnny Cage):"Finish him yeah right",(Shang Tsung):"Kill him!", Jason noticed everyone is staring at Johnny and how he just looks around, _Come on kill already._

(Johnny):"Woah woah woah wait a sec I'm going to kill anyone".

(Shang Tsung):"Very well for your third challenge mr. Cage you'll be facing Jason Voorhees".

Jason teleported by fog disappearing and reappearing at where Johnny was.

(Johnny):"What's your name hockey mask guy... see your not talking...well how about I make you talk".

Johnny got into fighting stance and Jason was just standing tall.

(Shang Tsung):"FIGHT".

Johnny went in for a straight kick while his leg lit up green for a split second Jason reacted to it and dodged the kick and went for a straight punch that hit Johnny knocking him down,(Johnny):"Damn that hurt now your getting it.

Jason walking forward towards Johnny's knocked down body but before Jason could do anymore damage Johnny got up and backfliped kicked him sending Jason up Jason landed on his back where Johnny jumped up and marked his fist on where he'd be punching and aimed for his nuts Jason looked up as Johnny punched him it made a sound and Jason's eyes widened he looked at Johnny with Jason being pissed off but his balls hurt,(Johnny Cage):"Oh shit...".

Jason quickly got up and grabbed Johnny by the foot and started smashing him on the ground several times and then threw Johnny where he stomped Johnny on the head chest and stomach and kept on beating on Johnny to a point where he was nearly unconscious he got up trying to punch and kick Jason but was way to beat up to be fast enough and started to become dizzy (Shang Tsung):"Finish him".

Jason grabbed Johnny by the throat and picked up Johnny with his other hand by the shirt off the ground and pulled the opposite way each hand is Johnny groaned before Jason ripped his head off Johnny made a gargle sound when he did that some of his spine came along with some blood dripping on the courtyard Jason dropped the body and head on the ground everybody had seen with some people in disgust.

Jason just stared some kombatants with a blank stare before teleporting back to Shang Tsung.

(Shang Tsung):"This is the end of the first day of the Tournament.

As Jason was leaving Raiden confronting him (Raiden):"Who are you?Where did you come from,".

Jason just stared blankly.

Raiden was just confused because Jason was not in his visions nor did know anything about him.

(Lui Kang):"You better answer this is the god of thunder Raiden so you better answer now".

Jason tried to walk away but Lui Kang walked and stopped him from continuing walking through the exit.

Jason got mad and punched him in the face pushing him back Jason then continued walking away deciding to kill him later.

Lui Kang got furious and tried to go after him but Raiden stopped him.

(Raiden):"Don't we don''t know what will happen if you fight him I never seen him and it seems like he just altered the future by killing Johnny Cage who wasn't suppose to die, don't worry I'll keep an eye on him".

Lui Kang agreed.

Jason just kept on walking...


	4. Kano vs Jason

**Sorry for being inactive for 4 days I had to go somewhere with no wifi also known as camp, so to make up for it I decided to make this chapter extra long so yeah have fun reading it, also NOTE: This takes place on the bridge where Johnny Cage in MK9 was suppose to fight and save Sonya from Kano, but he died last chapter.**

Jason was walking and wondering around until he seen a women tampering with radio she was blonde, had a black clothing and was showing some of her cleavage, Jason decided to kill her but now now there were some people around so when she started to walk he stalked her making sure she couldn't see him he stalked her until she was on a stone bridge(The Bridge).

Then he walked forward towards her when he got towards her enough she turned back and seen him only 5 meters apart she backed up and said in the radio:"I got to I got some big stuff to take care of".

She rushed in and kicked Jason with a full blow to the chest it had only pushed him back a little and then Jason went in for a jab to the face but the woman(Sonya Blade) ducked and countered it by grabbing his arm and elbowing it breaking it, Jason then kicked her,sending her down to the ground, Jason looked at his arm using his left arm to break it back into place.

He teleported behind her when Sonya got back up she looked in the direction Jason was in to only see nothing but fog.

She sensed something behind her and did a roundhouse kick and it had hit Jason in the face knocking his mask off revealing his deformed face (Sonya Blade):"Oh my god your face".

Jason eyes got red and his what is left of face got into a angry position then Sonya started punching Jason with all shes got pushing him back with each blow until Jason blocked one of her punches and grabbed her neck, lifting her up and slightly choking her he then started punching her in the stomach multiple times weakening Sonya he then threw her on the ground hard, Jason walked towards his mask picked it u and put it back on, _Okay now to kill her_.

Jason looked towards her direction and seen a beaten Sonya Blade he walked to towards her (Sonya Blade):"Go to.. hell".

As Jason walked towards he seen someone come towards Sonya as well but on the opposite side of the bridge he had a red eye with metal around it(Sonya):"Kano".

(Kano):"Thanks chum for taking her out,... Jason is that correct well anyway step aside will ya".

Jason just looked at him and Kano walked towards Sonya (Sonya):"Can't give a lady a fair fight".

(Kano):"I don't do fair".

Just as Kano said that Jason teleported behind him (using the mist thing) and kicked Kano from behind causing him to fall (Kano):"What the hell".

Jason ran towards him and as he got close enough he tried to stomp on Kano but he rolled over to dodge it as he did he shot Jason in the face with his eye stunning him then Kano pulled out his Bowie knife and got up then stabbed Jason in the head.

Kano expected to see Jason fall but instead seen Jason pull out his knife that was in his head and his eyes turned read and started to breathe intensely (Kano):"What are you freak".

Jason threw the knife that Kano had at Kano but Kano ended up catching his knife (Kano):"Well I guess this will be one hell of a fight".

Sonya got up and ran off from the bridge.

(Kano):"Now you got me mad now".

Kano ran towards Jason with a Bowie knife in his hand and Jason power walked towards Kano once he got close enough Kano slashed Jason on the chest and Jason retaliated by kicking him in the stomach pushing him back 2 feet (Kano):"Damn that hurts".

Kano then rolled up in a ball and charged mid air towards Jason but Jason grabbed Kano while he is still charging in a ball and controlled it then using his right arm smacked Kano down breaking his ball form and while he was down Jason grabbed his foot and slammed Kano on the ground once and then threw him off the bridge all Jason heard was the sound of Kanos screaming while falling down then he looked down and seen Kanos body his stomach was pierced with a sword like spike, Jason had just killed Kano...


	5. Jason vs Scorpion

**SRRY for being gone, personal issues and anyway on to the story.**

 **After having killing Kano, Jason was confronted by Sub Zero, Sub Zero ended up losing and for that Jason claimed his head.**

 **Oh this takes place during Scorpions chapter in mk9.**

Jason was in the crowd of people at the back hiding what was in the back was a blue guys head after killing him he brought it back to Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung told him to keep it.

Here he was he could see someone in orange yellow saying (Scorpion):"Where is the Lin kuei Sub Zero? he Killed my family and clan. I will have his head!".

Right at that moment Jason went forward nudging people his way when he got to Scorpion he pulled out Sub Zeros head it was dripping with blood.

(Scorpion):"You killed the person who was going to KILL now you left me with no vengeance".

(Shang Tsung):We have a challenge, Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees".

(Scorpion):"You WILL Perish fool".

Scorpion attacked first teleporting and coming up from behind Jason he kicked Jason in the back which only made him stumble a bit forward and then Jason turned towards Scorpion then Jason ran forward towards Scorpion with a hard blow punch but had missed Scorpion, (Scorpion):" NOW YOU"LL PERISH".

Scorpion rushed in and punched Jason in the face then uppercutted him causing him to fly in the air then Scorpion grabbed Jason by the legs then slammed him on the ground Scorpion then breathed hard, Jason got up and powered walk towards Scorpion and Scorpion used his sear to drag Jason towards Scorpion then Scorpion kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards as Jason looked up Scorpion grabbed Jasons right arm and slammed him to the ground Jason noticed Scorpions eyes turn to flames.

When Jason was down Scorpion got on top of him and started punching him but Jason also noticed his hands turn to fire but as his punches got harder and harder one of them broke his nose after he had punched him 6 more times he pulled out his blades and stabbed Jason in the stomach Scorpion looked at him he was bloodied up, at this point his mask was nearly broken but had somehow survived but some on the pieces had chipped.

Scorpion got off and assumed he was dead(Scorpion):"Your dept is paid".

Jason then sat up as Scorpion was walking away,then Scorpion shot his spear at him Jason caught it and got up and then threw it back at Scorpion causing it to have hit Scorpions chest(Scorpion):"Ahhhh".

Scorpion pulled it out then turned his attention at Jason but he was not there then he felt something breathing on his back then he turned around and had tried to punch what was ever behind him but as he turned around he realized his punch was caught by Jason and a second later Jason Broke it Scorpion screamed in pain and then Jason packed in a full blow to the chest as he did it, it broke a rib and it had also caused Scorpion to fall to the ground, he was stunned then Jason walked towards him and grabbed him by the throat and jabbed his machete in Scorpion.

Jason then dropped Scorpion on the ground leaving him for Quan Chi to teleport Scorpion to the NetherRealm to heal him (Scorpion is NOT eliminated from the tournament)

As Jason was walking away he was stopped by Raiden (Raiden)"You're from Earthrealm I can tell, look if you beat earthrealm then earthrealm will be destroyed".

When Jason heard that he thought _Shang Tsung did not tell me that that means camp crystal lake will not be there anymore or mom._

Camp crystal lake was the only place he only knew that he liked was he gonna give it up to save his mom, it may be the place that killed him but it was like home his mom said in his mind: _Jason my sweetie do it for mommy okay._

(Raiden):"If you lose to Lui Kang then I'll request that your mom will be brought back to the mortal realm but I can't promise anything".

Jason looked confused how did he know but it did not matter he was going to not take the chance he shook his head to the offer.

(Raiden):"Okay but they they might double cross you they are dishonest at times" then Raiden walked away.

Jason was curious if that was true but he was gonna find out anyway...


	6. Somethings are to good to be true

Jason was stalking Shang Tsung to where he was headed, Jason was aware that Shang Tsung could sense him if not for his stalking gift that his mom gave to him(From the necronomicon no really that's how he was resurrected).

He was arrived at where Shang Tsung was meant to be at,(Training room) there was Quan Chi.

(Shang Tsung):"We are nearly done with this tournament and soon Earthrealm will be no more".

 _It was true Earthrealm will be no more or camp_.

Doesn't matter his mom was worth more Jason was about to leave until he heard Quan Chi...

Quan Chi said "How will we terminate of Jason Voorhees once we are done".

Jason snapped _This was not real they lied now they're gonna get it._

Jason comes at them with his eyes red Shang Tsung and Quan Chi notice that Jason was power walking towards them and Quan Chi immediately puts Jason in a force hold but Jason strength was to much and broke it fatiguing Quan Chi a little, then Shang Tsung comes and spawns a demon skull coming at Jason and he dodges it but the next thing Jason sees is Shang Tsung and Quan Chi coming in for battle.

Jason is forced grabbed by Quan Chi only this time was 2x stronger then the last one which holded him in place (Shang Tsung):"You are a very formidable warrior and you will die like one", then Shang Tsung summons demon skulls at Jason with 2 hitting the head and 2 in the body with 3 in total hitting the hitting the limbs he had broke his skull his left arm and and his right leg and he was still in Quan Chi's force grab It was only a matter of time before Quan Chi let go, and then it happened it let go...

As soon as that happened Jason crippled walked towards Shang Tsung and Quan Chi as he was closer Shang Tsung and Quan Chi went in for a hit but Jason block with his broken left arm and caught the other palm strike stopping it then he kicked Shang Tsung with his right leg, kicking Shang Tsung to the wall back to the wall then grabbed Quan Chi on the throat and slammed him onto the ground and kept on repeating it until Quan Chi was moaning and then kicked him in the stomach making him wheeze, when all of suddenly Jason heard something say "Get over here" and speared Jason pulling him behind him pulling Jason back.

When he was pulled back he felt something kneed him on the back and then kicked him over to the ground (Something):"Get up".

When Jason got up and looked behind it was Scorpion the guy he fought last time and Scorpion pulled out his duel swords and Jason pulled out his machete, this was round 2.

Scorpion teleported through his hell gateway thing and this time Jason expected it and he stuck his blade behind him while turning around and had countered one of Scorpions bladed attacks but Scorpion used his other sword and and swiped across Jason stomach which cut Jason it did not bother him instead Jason used his other arm to punch Scorpion stomach which only made him grasp a little, then Jason attempted to swipe across at Scorpion but Scorpion ducked and used this opportunity to stabbed Jason with both blades in the stomach and it did and then front flip kicked Jason causing him to be 10 feet up ,that's when Scorpion teleported and kicked Jason down downwards landing Jason flat face on the ground, by the time Jason got up Scorpion shoved his swords in chest and took them out and then punched a hole through Jasons chest and Jason looked at Scorpions hellish fury eyes(Scorpion):"Now die!" and then Jason's head flopped down and dies...

But for how long?


	7. Nemesis

**Srry for being gone I was in a baseball tournament anyway on to da story**

Jason was just lying on the ground motionless and Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Scorpion were just staring at him(Shang Tsung):"Quan Chi can you resurrect him and turn him into a revenant".

(Quan Chi):"Yes but my power is too weakened I need to recharge it and to do that I need to be in the netherrealm".

(Shang Tsung):"Okay we'll leave him here and come back to here, I'm weakened by the fight and I'm sure that only a god could heal from that wound.".

They walked out of the room but that was the worst mistake because Shang Tsung thought that Jason would be dead after that but that was just a **stun** to Jason they thought Jason's healing ability didn't work on organs and well... they're dead.

As soon as they left Jason rose back up and he is fucking angry with his breathing and his eyes was red with hatred and he vowed to kill Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Scorpion.

 **Sometime later**

Jason decided to join Raiden and his earthrealm fighters which was only him and Liu Kang to and the only reason why was to kill them all after Shang Tsung's betrayal.

As Jason walked into the courtyard he caught a glimpse of Shang Tsung expression: shock with a little surprise and then Raiden told Shang Tsung there are side changes with Jason switching sides to earthrealm(Shang Tsung):"Indeed, attention Jason Voorhees has switched sides to earthrealm and it is only Jason and Liu Kang who fight in earthrealm but first it will be Liu Kang vs Scorpion and along side him is Quan Chi".

(Quan Chi):"You will fall".

(Shang Tsung):"Fight".

Liu Kang rushed in and went in for a fire blow to Quan Chi's face but Scorpion teleported in front of Quan Chi and grabbed Liu Kang's hand which was on fire but fire is useless against a hellspawn and Scorpion just uppercutted Liu Kang to the face knocking him back on the ground (Scorpion)):"You will not prevail!".

And Quan Chi used his sorcery to create a portal and used it to go above Liu Kang and stomp on him (Quan Chi):"This fight will be your last".

Liu Kang kicked Quan Chi off of him and got up then noticed Scorpion wasn't near Quan Chi then turned back and Scorpion was there and was Scorpion about to punch him but Liu Kang reacted and grabbed Scorpions arm and punched the elbow making a snapping noise (Scorpion):"Ahh" then Liu Kang knew Quan Chi was about attack him from behind and reacted by turning around while still holding a stunned Scorpion and threw Scorpion at Quan Chi who was running towards him and knocked him down using Scorpion.

(Liu Kang):"Get back up" and as Liu Kang said that they both got up with Scorpion cracking his arm in place (Scorpion):"This time your head will be in my hands".

Then Liu Kang rushed towards Scorpion and Liu Kang made the first move by punching him in the jaw then striking repeatingly until Liu Kang kicked him and Quan Chi stepped in by hitting Liu Kang in the face and then creating a portal beneath Liu Kang then one another apart by 6 feet away making Liu Kang fall threw it and land on his back then as Liu Kang landed Quan Chi jogged towards Liu Kang and kicked Liu Kang in da face and kept repeating until Liu Kang grabbed his foot and tossed it making him fall back.

Then Liu Kang got up and went towards Quan Chi then pinned him down and gave him a blow to the face so hard it knocked him out then as he was all of sudden something grabbed him from behind kneed him to the back then kicked him making Liu Kang fall front wards then realized it could only be Scorpion as he looked behind him it was of course the hell spawn himself (Scorpion):"NOW YOU WILL SUFFER".

Then Scorpion got in and got on his flame fist and hit Liu Kang in the face stunning him a short half a second, then gave him a palm strike to the face and then Liu Kang blocked his next attack then Liu Kang kicked him then jumped up and perform a series of kicks while in the air at Scorpion hitting him at the face(Liu Kang's bicycle kick), then punched Scorpion in the stomach then turned his fists into flame and uppercutting him and knocking him out.

Liu Kang won that match knocking Quan Chi and Scorpion out and Liu Kang thought he was going to face Goro next but there was one more kombantant...

Just then a man in a red and black sweater, he had a black hat too and popped out of a portal but Liu Kang didn't know who he was but Jason knew who he was as soon as he popped out.

Liu Kang looked carefully at this man it is he seemed to be smiling and then that's when he noticed his face his burned up face (Liu Kang):"By the elder gods!".

(Freddy):"Names Freddy Ching Chong" and then Liu Kang said this:"You will not insult me hell spawn".

Jason knew it was...Freddy.

Jason just looked at Freddy _Impossible I killed him unless.. oh no I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHANG TSUNG._

(Liu Kang):"Throw everything you have at me hell spawn".

(Shang Tsung):"Fight".

Jason was looking at the fight with Liu Kang palmed at Freddy but Freddy teleported behind Liu Kang and took a slice at Liu Kang but Liu Kang roundhoused Freddy stunning him then uppercutted Freddy causing him to fly up in the air then Liu kang shot a fireball at Freddy , Freddy noticed while in the air and was paranoid at the fire and reacted by teleporting above Liu Kang and kicking Liu Kang on the head causing him to fall down then stabbing Liu Kang with his knife gloves causing him to scream in pain then grabbed Freddy and threw him across over to the other side.

(Freddy):"Now you done it kid" then Freddy smashed his knife gloves into the ground and blades came out but Liu Kang reacted and did a back flip and dodged it this just pissed off Freddy who did it again this time cut Liu Kang abit who then threw a fire ball at Freddy but this time Freddy had no time to react and was blasted with it and was freaking out and this gave time for Liu Kang to grab Freddy and punched him multiple of times until Freddy had seen a opportunity to block and slashed Liu Kang then kick Liu Kang down then stabbed him in the chest causing him to scream he was going to die

Jason had to do something or else Liu Kang the suppose savior of his home will die by his enemy's knife gloved hands but not on his watch.

Freddy stabbed Liu Kang again causing him to scream and then as (Freddy):"Now your gonna be dead as a rock'', as Freddy was gonna do the finish blow something grabbed Freddys hand as Freddy looked up he was punched in his nose hard (Freddy):"This time I'm gonna stab you in more places then the eye"...

 **To be** **continued**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!(Not canon to story)

Hi everyone who reads this story I was just wondering if I should ship anyone with Jason leave your suggestions in the reviews I am working on the next chapter and was wondering if you want to see anyone should like like Jason, anyways next Chapter will be out tomorrow.


	9. AN long time no see

Yo sorry for not uploading for a while there was some events that made me a little depressed and also I started school and had boxing so i had no time for writing so I forgot about it, anyway expect for me to come back anytime this week and start working on this again.

PS

If you have any ideas for this fanfic leave a review and I'll personally read it and respond to it, thnx.

Sincerely, Jahjawesome.


End file.
